1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid-state imaging apparatus having an analog-to-digital conversion circuit (A/D conversion circuit) mounted thereon converts an analog signal derived of a reset level outputted from a pixel to a digital signal, subsequently converts an analog signal derived of a signal level outputted from the pixel after the photoelectric conversion to a digital signal, and a difference between these two digital values is determined to be a pixel value of a captured image. By thus subtracting the reset level from the signal level after the photoelectric conversion and removing the variation of the reset level, an adequate image can be obtained (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2005-323331).